kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Necromancer Tower
The Necromancer Tower is a Level 4 Mage Tower in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, upgraded from the Level 3 Wizard Tower. It has the innate ability to raise enemy corpses into Skeletons and Skeleton Knights. Necromancers are first available in Lost Jungle. The Necromancer himself resembles the Necromancers in Lord Vez'nan's army from the first Kingdom Rush. Its emblem is a green skull. Description "Dark magic adepts that can raise undead minions from the corpses of fallen enemies." The Necromancer Tower's most notable asset is the ability to raise up to 8 skeletal minions from corpses of humanoid enemies that die within its range. With this ability, Necromancers can assemble an army of expendable minions and significantly slow the enemy's advance. However, the Necromancer Tower's has high variance damage and is weaker on average than the Archmage Tower. It can be seen as more of a support tower due to its high utility and mediocre damage output. Abilities Pestilence "It's not decay, it's ripening..." The Necromancer contaminates the land, poisoning enemies, dealing 20 True Damage per second. (Cooldown: 12 seconds, 13 seconds Flash) Summon Death Rider "Honor in death as in life!" Summons a Death Knight: a resilient soldier whose aura increases the damage of nearby skeletons, Alric's Sand Warriors and Bonehart's Bone Golems by 50%, and grants extra 30% armor. (Respawn: 12 seconds) Notes * Immortal, Fallen, Dune Terror, Sand Wraith, Parasyte, Reaper, Ghost, Phantom Warrior, Shade Elemental, Shred of Darkness, spiders and hounds do not leave behind corpses for Necromancers to use. However, the Necromancer Tower can raise Skeletons from Poukai Riders and Giant Scorpions. * Even if attacked by a Parasyte, the undead units do not turn into Reapers. * Skeletons and Skeleton Knights automatically attack enemies, and cannot be controlled. Skeleton Knights recover 1 HP per second. * Despite being made of only bones, Death Knights can be eaten by Savage Warriors in iOS. * There can be no more than 30 skeleton minions active at the same time. Range KRF_Wiz2Nec_Range.PNG|Wizard to Necromancer KRF_Necro_Range.PNG|Standard range without Upgrades KRF_NecroKnight_Range.PNG|Death Knight rally range * 41% wider than the Level 1 Mages Guild * 23% wider than the Level 2 Adept Tower * 10% wider than the Level 3 Wizard Tower * Same range as Archmage Tower * The Death Knight's rally point range is 90% of the tower's attack range, which happens to be the range of the Level 3 Wizard Tower. Strategy *The Necromancer Tower is a support-oriented tower dedicated to reinforcing choke points. With his ability to amass a large numbers of skeletons as rapidly as enemies fall, the Necromancer significantly slows down any foes that may come by. *The Necromancer Tower can be used as a substitute for Barracks in most cases, as its minions, whilst weaker than regular troops, are numerous and easily replaceable. *Skeletons are very vulnerable to enemies capable of dealing area damage, such as Gorillons, Saurian Brutes and Bluegales. Tougher units such as Knights Templar may be more suitable against such enemies. *The abilities of the Necromancer synergize with its supportive playstyle, and greatly improve its already strong crowd control capabilities. * The Death Knight directly supports the skeletal minions of the Necromancer: skeletons near the Death Knight gain 50% extra damage and a 30% boost to armor, making them far more effective units. ** The Death Knight's buff does not improve with upgrades, but his health, damage and armor are increased significantly, allowing him to fight semi-powerful foes such as Saurian Myrmidons for a long period of time. ** The Bone Golems of Bonehart and the Sand Warriors of Alric also benefit from the aura of the Death Knight, making Necromancers a good pair with these heroes. * Pestilence is an area attack which deals 20 True Damage per second. Enemies stop taking damage as soon as they exit the ability's radius. The area and duration of Pestilence is improved with upgrades. ** Pestilence is a ground attack and is unable to harm flying enemies. The Necromancer Tower does not target Jungle Matriarchs, Jungle Spiders, Ghosts, Zombies or Phantom Warriors with Pestilence since they do not take damage from it. ** As the Necromancer can reliably keep enemies within its radius, Pestilence can deal a significant amount of damage. * The Necromancer is powerful when paired with towers with strong area damage, such as the Battle-Mecha T200, DWAARP and the Archmage Tower with Critical Mass, as it can block many enemies and raise them as skeletons when they are killed. This creates a very effective chokepoint. Additional Stats * DPS: 20 to 70 (average 45) | 22.99 to 80.46 on Flash (average 51.72) * Total Cost: 800 G * Cost Efficiency: 17.77 gold per point of DPS | 15.47 on Flash * The Eldritch Power upgrade increases DPS by 10%: 22 to 77 (average 49.5) | 25.29 to 88.51 on Flash (average 56.9) * Summon Death Rider Level 3 increases DPS by 15 to 25 (average 20)* * Pestilence Level 3 increases DPS to 30.16 to 80.58 (average 57.38) | 31.53 to 85.71 on Flash (average 58.62)** * Total Cost with abilities fully upgraded: 2125 G (1992 G with Wizard Academy) * DPS with max abilities and upgrades (single target): 45.17 to 105.58 (average 75.38) | 46.53 to 110.71 on Flash (average 78.62) *Note: Only accounts for the Death Knight's damage, does not account for damage from skeletons it buffs. **Note: Pestilence changes the attack pattern of the Necromancer Tower. In a 12 second cycle the Necromancer Tower can use 11 regular attacks and 1 Pestilence on Mobile and Steam, and in a 12.18 second cycle it can use 12 regular attacks and 1 Pestilence on Flash. Over this period the average DPS is 55.38 on Mobile and Steam ((11×49.5+6×20)/12) | 58.62 on Flash ((12×49.5+6×20)/12.18). Related Upgrades Related Unit Upgrades * Courage (3 Stars) **While in combat, soldiers, mercenaries & reinforcements regenerate health. (Unless they are being hit by area attacks.) Related Achievements NECROPOLIS Have 20 skeleton minions active at the same time. GRIM REAPER Have your Death Knights claim 99 lives. Quotes Necromancer * "With me I bring death!" * "Darkness rises..." * "Fear the Reaper..." Death Knight * "Let's ride..." * "Death follows..." Trivia * The word necromancer comes from the Ancient Greek words nekros (νεκρός), meaning corpse and manteia (μαντεία), meaning divination: a necromancer is someone who communicates with the deceased for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. However, the word has been ubiquitously misused in popular fantasy media to refer to a mage with the powers to manipulate the dead. *'"Fear the Reaper..."' ** An inversion of the advice given by the song '(Don't Fear) The Reaper' by the Blue Oyster Cult. *'"Let's ride..."' ** A line spoken by the character Johnny Blaze in the 2007 film Ghost Rider, based on the comic series of the same name. Gallery Necromancer_Attacking.png|The Necromancer Tower attacking Pestilence_being_used.png|Pestilence being used Pestilence.png|It's not decay, It's ripening Tower_DeathRider.png|A Death Knight's aura aiding another Skeleton Knight_powering_skeletons.png|Death Knight powering the Skeletons necromancer tower 2.jpg Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Towers Category:Magic Towers Category:Units